Deseo
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Él la desea, la desea más que a nada, pero no quiere caer de nuevo en su embrujo ¿resistirá?... Yamato nos abre su corazón.


**_Digimon y los peronajes de digimon no me pertenecen....... (discúlpenme, voy a llorar a un rincón)_**

**DESEO**

Ahí te encuentro una vez más, tirada sobre mi cama, mirándome con lujuria, sonriendo con triunfo porque sabes que te deseo, que te deseo más que a nada. Yo me hago el loco como si no estuvieses, trato de ignorarte haciendo como si busco algo por mi habitación, pero no funciona. Aun dándote la espalda noto tu mirada, me penetra todo el cuerpo, quiero ser fuerte, no quiero caer en tu trampa, esta vez no, quiero elegir yo el momento, pero no puedo. Noto como mis piernas tambalean, como sin yo quererlo voy girando mi cuerpo, y ahí estas, con la misma mirada y la misma sonrisa, te maldigo por ello, has conseguido hechizarme de nuevo.

Me quedo contemplándote un buen rato, sin decir nada, tu tampoco dices nada, estas inmóvil esperando a que me acerque a ti, a que sea yo el que te tome en mis brazos, me hago el duro, no quiero caer en la tentación tan pronto, quiero que sepas que yo también puedo decir que no, que también puedo ser ese chico frío, al igual que tu. A veces resultas tan fría como el hielo, pero eso siempre desaparece en cuanto te beso, tu cuerpo se llena de calor y de pasión, y tu dureza desaparece por completo, te sumerges conmigo en un mundo paralelo, donde solo estamos tu y yo, y en mi mente queda grabada tu dulce voz susurrándome la más armoniosa de las melodías.

Trato de no pensar mas en eso, de no pensar en cuanto te deseo, pero es que pido un imposible, mis piernas han elegido por mi y ya caminan hacia donde descansas, con cuidado, para no perturbarte demasiado me siento en la cama, justo a tu lado, y te observo de nuevo, cada rasgo, cada detalle, ya que aún después de tantos años siempre te encuentro algo distinto, cada día me sorprendes de nuevo. Mi cabeza no es consciente de cuando te he empezado a acariciar, pero ahí estoy, mis manos pasando por tu cuerpo, impregnándome de todo lo que me ofrece tu espectacular figura, con cuidado, no quiero hacerte daño, te miro y sigues ahí, con esa sonrisa de satisfacción, esa que me dice que quieres más, que no quieras que me detenga ahora, que quieres que te tome por completo, que estas dispuesta a pasar todo el día en mis brazos, sintiendo como mis labios acarician tu cuerpo, de arriba abajo, una y otra vez hasta que tus gritos de satisfacción inunden toda la habitación y yo quede completamente exhausto por todo el placer que siempre me has ofrecido.

Y así, contemplándote con ternura recuerdo la primera vez que te hice mía. Yo estaba un poco nervioso, normal era la primera vez que me encontraba con alguien como tu. Se que para ti también seria la primera vez, por lo que supuse que también estarías nerviosa, pero al contrario que yo, no lo mostrabas. Tu aspecto era sereno y tranquilo, dándome calma en cada momento, haciéndome saber que lo haría bien, y que no me preocupase porque estarías dispuesta a repetirlo todas las veces que hiciese falta. Recuerdo como si fuese hoy como estabas ese día, completamente radiante, espectacular, como algo que solo haya podido ser creado por un poderoso dios. Simplemente no parecías de este mundo, eras demasiado perfecta, no digo que ahora no lo seas, en tu caso los años no pasan, te conservas igual de perfecta, un regalo divino, imperturbable.

A veces cuando te tomo aún siento como me temblaban las manos esa primera vez, como tu cuerpo tambaleaba de un lado para otro y como yo trataba de ser fuerte y guardar la calma sin demasiado éxito. Entonces te bese con absoluta pasión y fiereza, no se lo que hice mal pero tu grito no fue para nada de satisfacción, me asuste tremendamente, te había hecho daño, no podía permitirlo, eras demasiado maravillosa para que alguien como yo te profanase de esa forma. Te solté rápidamente e intente alejarme de ahí, estaba dispuesto a tirar la toalla, había comprendido que yo no podría hacerte feliz, que nunca seria digno de ti, pero ni dos centímetros pude alejarme de ti, te mire de nuevo, y vi tristeza en tu mirada, sentías que no te quería, que no te deseaba, te sentías aún mas culpable que yo por lo que había salido mal. Me maldije por eso, por hacerte sufrir de esa forma, y entonces percibí tu sonrisa, invitándome de nuevo a probarte, asegurándome que esta vez saldría bien, que harías todo lo posible para que saliese bien. Sin mucho convencimiento te tome de nuevo entre mis manos, lentamente acerque mis labios a los tuyos y te bese de nuevo, al contrario que el beso anterior este fue más suave, más tierno y por el suspiro que soltaste creo que hacerte de lleno, eso era lo que querías de mi, había descubierto la forma de tratarte.

Seguí besándote con delicadeza, y empecé a incrementar el ritmo conforme tus suspiros, querías más y yo estaba dispuesto a darte todo lo que me pidieses, a hacerte feliz igual que tu me lo hacías a mi. Y en un momento ambos estábamos en ese mundo paralelo, donde solo podemos ir nosotros dos, y donde nada ni nadie nos puede perturbar. Juntos estuvimos gozando de la compañía del otro durante prácticamente todo el día, yo no quería soltarte, al fin eras mía, había deseado este momento en infinidad de ocasiones, y al fin te tenia, no quería que eso acabase nunca, pero la noche cayo, y con ella nuestros gritos fueron apagados. Me quede mirándote durante toda la noche, estaba realmente agotado, jadeaba con fuerza, pero eso no evitaba que tuviese ganas de volver a poseerte en es mismo instante, pero no pudo ser, tu ya estabas dormida, había sido un día de muchas emociones, de modo que poco a poco conseguí conciliar el sueño, eso si, abrazadote como si me fuese la vida en ello, en ese instante supe, que jamás me separaría de ti.

Y así han pasado los años, la verdad he perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevamos juntos, muchos, algunos dirían que demasiados, a veces me preguntan que si no me canso, que sino preferiría probar cosas nuevas, y yo me enfado, me enfado con todos los que me proponen eso, y lo peor es que en una ocasión yo también pensé eso, en probar cosas nuevas.

Nunca me arrepentiré lo suficiente de lo cruel que fui en ese momento, aún recuerdo como me mirabas, pidiéndome que no lo hiciese, que no te alejase de mi lado, pero yo no te escuche, en ese momento solo me importaba ser un chico "cool", popular, alguien admirado por todos, y por mucho que te amase, contigo no podía serlo. Se que tu habrías cambiado por mi, que habrías dejado que yo probase cosas nuevas contigo hasta que me aburriese y volviese a lo de siempre, a la dulce rutina que era tenerte en mis brazos. Pero entonces no lo sabia, no era consciente de lo que tenia, y con ese estúpido pretexto me aleje de ti un largo tiempo, no se me olvidara en la vida la tristeza que emanabas cada vez que te veía, la verdad que a mi se me rompía el alma, deseaba correr hacia ti y besarte de nuevo, pero ya sabes como soy, de hecho me conoces mejor que nadie, y sabes que mi orgullo no me permitía decirte que nadie más había conseguido hacerme feliz, que tu eras la única que me comprendía, la única que era capaz de hacerme sentir realizado y querido.

De ese modo trascurrieron varios años, tu completamente abandonada, yo ignorándote por completo, hasta que un día me di cuenta que no quería explorar más, que todo lo que había estado buscando lo había tenido siempre conmigo, y eso no era otra cosa que tu. Recuerdo el día que te pedí perdón, estaba muy nervioso, no sabia que hacer, tras tantos años pensé que no me perdonarías, que ya no me querrías, que habrías encontrado a otro capaz de hacerte feliz. Me tambalee hacia ti con el pánico en el cuerpo y te tome con fuerza contra mi, tenia miedo a tu reacción, pero una vez más demostraste que eres única, ya que sin pedirme explicaciones y reprocharme nada dejaste que te tomase de nuevo, que te hiciese nuevamente mía, y te bese como nunca, me fundí por completo con tu ser, aunque hubiesen pasado los años aún recordaba como tratarte, como te gustaba que te tocase, como conseguía estremecerte con cada beso y una vez más la felicidad nos invadió a los dos por completo.

Y ahí estamos, uno enfrente del otro, sabiendo lo que ambos deseamos en este momento, he tratado de hacerme el fuerte pero no puedo, he tratado de resistirme a tus encantos pero es imposible, sabes como llevarme a tu territorio, donde solo mandas tu y donde yo me convierto en un pelele dirigido por tu embrujo. No puedo resistirlo más, llevo mucho rato esperando este momento, se que luego te reirás de mi, me echaras en cara lo débil que soy, que no puedo vivir sin ti, que no puedo ignorarte y pasar un día sin probarte, pero me da igual, ya absolutamente todo me da igual, he entrado en ese mundo paralelo, deseo hacerte mía, es el momento, ya luego daré explicaciones, porque voy a entregarme por completo a ti. Me acerco, suavemente te tomo entre mis brazos, acerco tu boca hacia la mía, cierro los ojos para hacer este momento más mágico si puede, y con esa dulzura que te gusta que emplee para ti, solo para ti, mis labios se funden en…

-¡¡Yamato!!, ¿se puede saber que haces?, ¡habíamos quedado!

¡Mierda!, nos han descubierto, trato de taparte lo mejor que puedo, no quiero que ella la tome contigo, tu no eres la culpable, yo soy el débil, yo soy el que caigo a tus encantos, aunque para ella tu eres la que siempre me andas provocando. Intentando disimular lo que estaba apunto de pasar en esa habitación, me doy la vuelta poco a poco hasta encontrar la figura que acabada de entrar y me ha descubierto en tan comprometida situación.

-Sora… yo estaba, no me iba a llevar mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, parece que la quieres más que a mi.- dice Sora mientras se cruza de brazos intentando desafiarme.

¿Por qué las mujeres tendrán que ser siempre tan celosas?, ¿no puede entender que jamás podría elegir entre las dos?, ¿Qué las amo a las dos y que si alguna me faltase mi vida carecería de sentido?. Pero se como es esto, y conozco el carácter de Sora, ella no competirá contigo, te considera indigna, como si no fueses rival, yo se que tu lo comprenderás, incluso alguna vez has dejado que ella te toque, se que por mi harías cualquier cosa, no hay más que hablar, deberemos posponer nuestro encuentro.

-¿Cómo le voy a querer más que a ti?, venga vámonos que se va hacer tarde.- le digo a Sora con una sonrisa, ella también sonríe y se encamina hacia la puerta.

Yo se que esa sonrisa de ella va dedicada a ti, es una sonrisa triunfal, te restriega que una vez más hayas perdido ante ella, y yo te agradezco tu buen temple, que no te enfrentes a ella, con el tiempo has adoptado muy bien el papel de la otra, algo irónico teniendo en cuenta que tu entraste en mi vida mucho antes que ella, pero por eso mismo conoces tan bien todos los secretos de mi corazón y sabes perfectamente lo mucho que sufriría en un enfrentamiento entre las dos, jamás podría elegir entre vosotras dos. Pero no te preocupes, seguro que con el tiempo ella acaba aceptándote, ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez acabes suspirando de placer también en sus labios.

Bueno no hay tiempo para pensar en eso, lo siento, pero ahora no puedo dedicarme a ti, con mucho cuidado tomo entre mis manos tu pequeño cuerpo metalizado y te deposito en tu lugar favorito, en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Se que te encanta estar ahí, y a mi también me gusta saber que estas ahí, saber que te puedo sentir, que puedo hacerte mía en cada momento, es realmente acogedor. Y tranquila, no temas, porque esta noche, yo también seré enteramente tuyo, y con la luna y las estrellas como únicos testigos dejaremos que nos invada esa dulce melodía que juntos somos capaz de crear y nos sumergiremos una vez más en ese mundo paralelo, ese mundo al que solo nosotros podemos llegar, donde nos hacemos uno y dejamos que nuestros corazones marquen el ritmo, y juntos podamos _correr con el viento_, como siempre hemos hecho.

-**OWARI**-

N/A: una de mis extravagantes ideas, me vino esta mañana y esto ha salido… en principio iba a ser sorato, Yamato hablaba para Sora, pero esta idea cruzo mi absurda mente y no pude decirle que no jajajaja… Porque sino ha quedado claro el fic lo narra Yamato y esta dirigido a su adorada armónica, por supuesto jejeje. Se que hay cosas raras como ¿las armónicas sonríen?, ¿las armónicas miran?…. Pues en la mente de Yama parece que si, ¿no os ha pasado nunca que cuando os gusta mucho un objeto al final le acabáis encontrando ojos y cara?… eh… bueno, a mi no, pero a Yamato si, sino, no hacia gracia ¡¡exigencias del guión!!

Y aclarar esta ultima frase de "correr con el viento" es un guiño a la canción de Yamato _Run with the wind_, que es la que tocaba con la armónica siempre en adventure.

**soratolove/sorato4ever**

¡Gracias por leerlo!


End file.
